Puede ser
by Hari Yume
Summary: Puede ser algo mágico, enigmático, fuera de control, rutinario y colérico, algo histérico, grande como el sol...SSHP Slash
1. ¿Quien te dijo eso?

Los personajes, nombres, lugares y palabras son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo de entretención.

Este fanfic contiene shonen-ai pero puede subir hasta yaoi, esto quiere decir que tiene temática homosexual, si este tema no te agrada no lo leas pues después no acepto reclamos ni nada por el estilo... Así que ahórrate la molestia...

Pero si te encanta como a mi ..... Se Bienvenid@....

**Puede Ser...**

Por Hari Yume 

**Capitulo 1/12.- ¿Quién te dijo eso?**

-Sean bienvenidos al nuevo curso...-El anciano miro a todos, rostros conocidos y nuevos por conocer llenos de curiosidad, algunos temerosos y otros asombrados.—Antes de comenzar con el banquete, tengo algunos anuncios... Bien, todos deben recordar que la entrada al bosque esta prohibida, así como las salidas a Hogsmeade serán supervisadas por aurores... umm umm olvido algo—El aciano acaricio su barba como tratando de recordar.

-Ejemm...

Bajo su mirada y se encontró con la de la profesora McGonagall que le señala los lugares vacíos, para los nuevos profesores.

-Oh! Si lo olvidaba gracias profesora...—Muchos en el comedor tuvieron que aguantarse la risa ante lo despistado del director.—Tenemos a dos nuevos educadores... El primero y ya conocido por la mayoría, el profesor Remus J. Lupin que impartirá Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Un estruendoso aplauso se dejo escuchar en el comedor, cuando el hombre de hermosos ojos color miel y ropa gastada hizo su aparición, en la mesa de gryffindor fue donde mas se le ovaciono, una sonrisa se dibujo cuando sus ojos  se encontraron con los verdes selváticos de Harry. Después tomo su lugar junto a la profesora Siniestra.

-El siguiente y como los avanzados lo han notado, el Profesor de pociones y cabeza de la casa Slytherin, Severus Snape no estará con nosotros este curso, su lugar será ocupado por la profesora Lavinia Van Corchea.

Una mujer de sombrío aspecto, alta y de postura estoica, vestida con un atuendo negro ceñido a su esbelta figura, ojos de un azul gélido, cabello rizado de un rubio quemante recogido en un moño alto, piel blanca y labios de un color amoratado que la hacen lucir etérea, entro en al comedor; Varios sonidos de sorpresas y de encanto se dejaron escuchar, para después ser remplazados por un aplauso general.

-Bueno ahora si, que de inicio el banquete.

Al terminar de decir la frase, cientos de platillos aparecieron sobre las cinco mesas, así como los fantasmas para dar la bienvenida a los estudiantes.

-Es una suerte que Snape no este.

-Ron eso no es muy cortes.

-Oh vamos Herm, creo que es mejor no tenerlo cerca, siempre poniéndonos en vergüenza o en desventaja con las serpientes rastreras de los de Slytherin.—Ron mordió un trozo de su bollo. La chica simplemente suspiro y se concentro en su comida.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre cuchicheos, rumores, historias y de mas cotilleo, Harry se encontraba entre sus pensamientos y la platica de sus amigos, pues su mente deseaba viajar muy lejos de ahí, llegar a la soledad y podredumbre de una mazmorra húmeda y fría.

El frío le cala cada centímetro de su estructura ósea, a lengüetadas le corta la piel recordándole a cada segundo y efluvio su realidad, esa realidad desprovista de esperanza y saturada de penumbras quemándole los ojos. Y la desesperación borrando de apoco la cordura.

Ya no podía distinguir el día de la noche, la perdida de la noción del tiempo le estrangula la confianza de ser encontrado ó quizás de encontrar el sueño eterno.

Sonidos funestos llegan a sus oídos, suplicas por una piedad que nunca llegara, gemidos de dolor y terror, angustiosas palabras, masacres duraderas y mutilaciones interminables, todo esto acompañado de risas soberbias, malignas y carentes de humanidad.

La puerta rechina anunciando su visita, el dolor quemante de su heridas le recuerdan las anteriores, el olor a muerte y la respiración atípica  le revela la presencia de el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Como se encuentra mi apreciable huésped...

Voz irónica y arrastrada cómo una víbora venenosa asechando a su presa, rompió el silencio sepulcral de la celda.

-Oh, Severus de verdad me encuentro muy decepcionado por tu comportamiento, yo que me he portado también contigo, tu uno de mis mejores pupilos, te enseñe todo... y como me pagas, con una traición...-La criatura se le acerco—Pide clemencia Severus, suplica perdón...

-Vete al diablo..-- Un ronco y apagado susurro salió de la garganta del hombre encadenado.

-Vamos Severus... no me hagas perder la paciencia...—Voldemort se le acerco le tomo del cabello y encaros sus miradas, la roja brillo son placebo deleite al ver la opacidad de la negra.—Hagamos un trato Severus...

-No me importa... lo que me ofrezcas...Puedes matarme ahora mismo, pues no cederé...ahhha agrg arg 

Severus comenzó a agitarse por el dolor quemante y frío de la maldición cruciatus, la piel se le abre a cada toque de esa magia oscura. Para después parar, la risa mortal de Voldemort le lleno los oídos.

-Trátenlo como se merece—El señor oscuro hablo con burla y salió de ahí, dejando a sus fieles mortifagos con el cautivo.

-Muy bien Severus, has desperdiciado tu ultima oportunidad, creo que nuestra compañía te va a agradar.

No mas palabras, solo gritos y gemidos de dolor, cada golpe destinado a matarlo como un perro, la sangre escapa de cada herida, y en su boca se agolpa el liquido viscoso y cálido aquel que le da vida, maldiciones y punta pies se incrustan en su cuerpo, desea morir escapar de todo ese dolor y por fin acabar con si absurda y vacía vida.

El llanto volvió a traicionarles, cada extremidad le quema, cada corte y laceración le cimbran todo el cuerpo. Lo hunden mas en la agonía de desear la muerte mas que cualquier cosa.

-Bien los de gryffindor síganme...-Hermione se levanto—Nos vemos mañana...-Se despidió de Harry y Ron, para después salir del comedor seguida por diez pequeños.

Los dos muchachos también salieron, ambos iban en silencio, este era su ultimo año en Hogwarts, el próximo verano se separarían, Harry ira a la Facultad para ser auror y Ron a la escuela de Medimagia pues quería ser medimago...

-Has estado muy callado, qué pasa Harry?—El pelirrojo lo miró, el moreno se mordió el labio inferior señal de que esta nervioso o de que algo le preocupa.

-Ron dirás que estoy loco... pero...-El trigueño dudo un momento.

-Vamos, dímelo soy tu amigo.

-Tengo un presentimiento... algo malo le sucede a... ahhh agrgrg—Harry cayo al suelo, la cicatriz le quema.

-Harry!?...

Ron le sostuvo, el moreno se talla la cicatriz como si tratara de borrarla, mientras gimotean en dolor y una visión le inunda los ojos, las imágenes de Snape siendo torturado, le agobian y lastiman el corazón.

-Haz que paren... Dios haz que paren... Lo mataran...-Harry se desvaneció.

El día llego llenando con su aurora la magnificencia del cielo, haciéndolo lucir azul y primoroso, el olor fresco de roció se extendió por todas la praderas.

Tres hombres conversan dentro del despacho, decorado con varias pinturas de antiguos directores, varias estanterías repletas de libros, pergaminos, mapas astrales y uno que otro dulce de limón o bien suaves gomas de fresa.

-La incursión fue muy peligrosa, pero logramos traerlo con vida...

-Ahora mismo se encuentra en la enfermería, pensamos que seria muy arriesgado llevarlo al hospital San Mungo.-Los ojos azul turquesa se clavaron en los azul claros y añejos de viejo director.

-Excelente elección Sirius...-El hombre bebió de su te...-Harry tuvo una visión.

-El esta bien cierto.

-Si, ahora esta en la torre de gryffindor, el chico presencio la tortura de Severus, la unión mental que mantiene con Voldemort lo hace cada vez mas vulnerable ante él, debemos continuar con sus clases, pero ahora con lo de Severus, le pediré a Remus que se él el tutor, eso si estas de acuerdo.

-No hay ningún problema Albus, Remus es una excelente opción.-Sirius sonrió, ahora podía andar libremente por el mundo mágico y el muggle, ya que había sido encontrado inocente por tal motivo exonerado de toda culpa, Harry había pasado su verano junto con el y Remus, ahora volvía a ocupar su lugar en la Orden como lugarteniente.

-Disculpe...

-Adelante Popy.

La enfermera entro, en su rostro las horas faltas de sueños hacían mella, así como la preocupación y consternación en su voz.

-Como se encuentra Severus.

-Albus...--La mujer dudo un momento, respiro profundo—El no esta bien.

-Que es lo que tiene, si necesitamos trasladarlo lo haremos enseguida...

-No, físicamente esta estable, pero son su ojos y sus piernas, no sabria como explicarlo... parecen estar bajo algún hechizo, he tratado de averiguar, pero aun no lo encuentro...

-Eso quiere decir...

-El no puede caminar... ni tampoco ver...—dijo la mujer con pesar en su voz. La mirada del director se ensombreció.

-Es definitivo...

-No, pero seria bueno llamar a un especialista de San Mungo, porque no hay daño físico, esto es causado como ya le he dicho por un hechizo.

-Bien, les suplico a los presentes que se mantenga esto en secreto.-Todos asintieron ante la suplica del director.

Harry bajo a desayunar, un poco tenso por lo de sus sueños, pero era mejor estar despierto, Ron lo esperaba así ambos llegaron juntos. Remus se le acerco y le comento que deseaba hablar con él, además de que su padrino se encontraba en el colegio. El moreno asintió y se apuro a desayunar.

-Adelante Harry...

El chico entro y pronto se vio rodeado por lo brazos de su padrino, el cual le estrecho con mucha efusividad.

-Sirius...cof...cof...No puedo respirar...--Dijo Harry con la cara azul.

-Oh lo lamento Harry—Sirius le soltó, el muchacho simplemente sonrió.

-Bien tomen asiento.—Remus les ofreció una taza de té y galletas de manzana y canela, las favoritas de Sirius. Ambos le contaron sobre los cambios y la continuación de su preparación con Remus como tutor.

-Debe estar muy mal el profesor Snape, verdad...-Harry miro a Remus y después a Sirius—Tu lo rescataste... es cierto que no puede ver...

-Quien te dijo eso? 

N/A: Nihao permítanme presentarme soy Hari Yume, y este es mi primer Fanfic yaoi, el primero que publico ya que tengo otros, pero bueno espero contar con sus comentarios, no les cuesta nada...nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. 

Clover: Por favor dejen sus R/R ya que sino una maldición les caerá y no será muy agradable se los aseguro mujajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Anuncio del profeta:

Ocupo un beta.... Alguien se apunta... Victimas... perdón Voluntarios escríbanme a mi correo hari_yume@hotmail.com 


	2. Abrazar la vida

**Puede Ser...**

Por Hari Yume 

**Capitulo 2/12. - Abrazar la vida.**

Ambos hombres se miraron con asombro, se supone que lo sucedido con Severus es un secreto, por lo tanto pocos lo sabían (Clover:°¬¬ Es Hogwarts, ahí todos lo secretos son del dominio publico), Harry los miro impaciente.

-Cómo te enteraste?

-Lo vi en mi visión... -Y claro como olvidar que él es el responsable del estado del profesor—Entonces es cierto. Pensé que era otra de las torturas que me envía Voldemort...

-No te preocupes Snape esta bien—Sirius le miro—Además Hierba mala nunca muere...

El moreno asintió, charlaron un poco más para después retirarse a sus diferentes actividades. Harry tenia sus primeras tres horas comprometidas con la profesora McGonagall. La clase de trasformaciones es una de las que mejor se le da, pero ese día parecía como si su cabeza se negase a concentrase en lo que la voz serena y estricta de la profesora explica. 

/Es tu culpa... El esta ciego e invalido... Te acobardaste y el sufre las consecuencias... Es tu culpa... Valla héroe... Tu lo has condenado a una vida de inutilidad... De tu boca salió su condena.../

La congoja le complica la respiración, sus ojos se sienten acuosos y calientes, sus sienes le punzan y corazón le duele. El caudal salado con quemante caricia le recorre las sonrojadas mejillas, su visión se nubla.

-Profesora... puedo salir... yo no me siento bien—El esfuerzo porque su voz saliera entera fue inútil, pues se convirtió en su entrecortado susurro.

-Adelante señor Potter—La voz de la mujer cambia a un tono más maternal.

El moreno salió deprisa Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Harry corrió lloroso, la culpa le comía a cada momento, como pretendían que no se sintiera así... Sí esas manos lo...

-Auch... Yo lo lamento no me fije por donde iba...

-No te apures Harry, pero que sucede, traes la cara toda roja.

-A mí... no pasa nada profesor Dumbledore... Solo que yo tuve la culpa... Él esta así por mí...

-Vamos lento Harry, vayamos a mi despacho y ahí platicamos con mas calma-Albus tomo al chico de los hombros y se encaminaron rumbo al despacho.

'Rollos de canela'la gárgola de cantera comenzó a girar, dejando ver las escaleras, subieron con paso lento y tranquilidad. La puerta de roja caoba les dio la bienvenida al terminar de subir, el profesor se acerco y la abrió permitiendo la entrada a Harry.

-Toma asiento—Albus hizo un movimiento con su varita y un servicio de té apareció, con amabilidad le tendió una taza humeante y fresco té de hierba buena y manzanilla—Bien Harry ahora si porque razón dices que tu tienes la culpa y de que...

-Profesor, yo tuve la culpa de lo sucedido al profesor Snape—El moreno oculto su cara sonrojada y sollozante entre sus manos—El me entreno y yo dude, sino hubiese titubeado el no habría caído... Su traición a Voldemort  aun sería secreta, él estaría ahora mirándome con frialdad y retándome durante las clases, restando puntos a gryffindor... Pero no él esta ahí postrado sin caminar y ciego... —Harry levanto la mirada acuosa y dolida—Solo lastimo a los que están cerca de mi... Mi vida es una patética esperanza de acabar con ese ser maldito... Mejor hubiera muerto...

- No voy a preguntar como te enteraste sobre el estado del profesor, pues creo saber la respuesta, pero Harry tu destino ya esta escrito, y la carga que te corresponde es muy pesada y todos lo entendemos, nadie te culpa de lo sucedido, el miedo es un sentimiento que nació con el hombre, tan añejo y natural que es un mecanismo de defensa, todos lo hemos sentido...  hasta el mismo Severus lo sintió y lo siente cada vez que su marca arde en un fuego frío... —El hombre se levanto y se acerco a la silla del chico.—Tus padres sintieron miedo por ti al igual que Severus... Así que limpia esas lagrimas y alza una sonrisa.

El chico limpio con el dorso de su mano la humedad de sus ojos, acomodo sus lentes y dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, Albus le alboroto el pelo y le dejo partir. Harry salió quizás más ligero que cuando entro solo le quedaba hablar con el profesor Snape, tenia que disculparse con su mentor, pero eso seria después ya se había ausentado de la clase de la profesora McGonagall y no quería faltar a su otra clase que es con Lupin.

-Me preocupa Harry, Ron

-No veo porque.

La chica de cabellos castaños y alborotados, portadora de la placa de prefecto de Gryffindor se detuvo sujetando de la mano a Ron.

-Como que no, no te diste cuenta andaba ausente en la clase y en la forma que salió, iba llorando y tu me dices que no ves el motivo de mi preocupación—Dijo la chica de ojos avellana, el pelirrojo la miro con comprensión, él parecía no tomar nada en serio pero por dentro se encontraba igual que ella.

-Herm se como te sientes, pero no podemos presionarlo, si el no nos pide ayuda solo nos queda estar a su lado y apoyarlo... pero sin presionar.—Le sonrió y beso con suavidad su frente—Es lo único que nos queda por hacer.

La cena llegó y Harry se encontraba un poco más tranquilo permitiéndose disfrutar de la comida y de la compañía de sus amigos. Al retirarse a la sala común Harry, Herm y Ron se reunieron en una de las mesas para terminar con los deberes.

-Bueno esto es todo, uff creo que voy a colapsar  mañana en adivinación.—Ron volvió a leer la lección para mañana pues le toca dar clase gracias a Neville.

-No es para tanto, solo tienes que explicar como se lee el café y dar tu predicción, cosa fácil.—Dijo Harry riéndose de Ron.

-Gracia por el apoyo.

-Para eso están los amigos.

-Bueno para estos amigos para que Malfoy's—Dijo Ron para después soltar una sonora carcajada al igual que Harry. 

Pronto se retiraron todos a dormir, Harry corrió su cortinas esperando el momento de salir, expectante y pasando una y otra vez lo que le iba a decir al profesor Snape. Eran las doce cuando los sonoros ronquidos de Neville y los balbuceos de Seamus  le indicaron que ya era hora, tomo la capa y el mapa para salir del dormitorio, iba en las escaleras cuándo escucho los pasos de alguien. 

-"Demonios, lo había olvidado"—Se oculto con la capa y se acomodo en la esquina muy pegado a la ventana.

Los pasos se escucharon más fuertes y más cercanos, revelando la figura de Hermione la cual venia de hacer su ultima ronda por el colegio, se le notaba cansada y soñolienta, cuando esta desapareció por la puerta que da al dormitorio de chicas, Harry se apresuro, salió por el agujero de la señora gorda, rumbo a la enfermería, mientras que su estomago se negaba a estar quieto cada vez que se acercaba a su destino.

Enseguida se encontró frente a la puerta la empujo son suavidad intentando no despertar a madame Pomfrey, sus pasos eran lentos y cuidadosos de no hacer ruido se acerco a la puerta de uno de los privados, ese donde se encuentra el profesor tomo el frío picaporte de plata tratando de que no sonara y despertara a Snape, pero intento fallido ya que este rechino, el moreno se quedo inmóvil esperando escuchar si el profesor había despertado, pero la respiración tranquila le indico que no así que se aventuro y entro, cerro con mas cuidado para después acercarse a la cama, donde lo esperaba la visión de un hombre de 37 años(^^?)Vio un rostro inolvidable lleno de cortes y curaciones, cabello negro lacio e indómito, rasgos de boceto holandés, mandíbula puntiaguda, pómulos altos y rebeldes, los párpados guardando esos ojos enormes, rasgados, negros y fríos, labios finos y carnosos con varias heridas, la piel blanca cetrina al descubierto con arañones y hematomas; Cubierto con la manta hasta la cintura dejando ver el pecho vendado y de ritmo acompasado por la respiración se encuentra Severus Snape.

El moreno se despojo de la capa, la cual se deslizo como seda liquida por su cuerpo hasta el piso, con sigilo se acerco hasta el hombre mas detestado de Hoqwarts, su mano intento tocar el brazo donde se dibuja la marca tenebrosa. Harry ahogo un gemido de sorpresa cuando los ópalos se mostraron ante él.

-Quién es?... Popy es usted.

Severus se incorporo con dolor, su cabello callo a los lados en una sensual caricia por sus hombros, el chico ante la imagen sintió un tirón muy placentero en su estomago, así como un calor rico subir hasta sus mejillas, el gesto se torno serio y  un poco molesto al percibir en el aire el suave aroma a canela con toques de manzana, y sabe muy bien a quien pertenece tan cálido y hogareño aroma.

-Bien Sr. Potter espero tenga una buena razón para estar fuera de su cama a tan altas horas de la noche.—La voz aunque seca y severa, salió con toques de sorpresa por la presencia del trigueño.

-Yo... pues yo...

-Veo que su labia sigue tan buena como siempre.—Sarcasmos se dejo escuchar en la voz de Severus acompañada de una sonrisa socarrona y desdeñosa, Harry se sonrojo hasta las orejas mientras arruga el borde de su pijama.

-Profesor yo vine a disculparme...

-A disculparse de que... ó no será que viene a hacer bulla sobre mi estado—Severus hablo con acidez. El moreno tembló por un momento con ira, como se atrevía a pensar si quiera eso.

-Como puede decir eso, no sabe como sufrí cuando vi su tortura... Al saber que por mi culpa usted había sido descubierto... Usted no sabe cuantas veces rogué por que usted estuviese bien... Y ahora viéndolo ahí postrado y todo por mi culpa.

Snape se quedo frío ante tal declaración y el tono de voz con la que fue declarada(¬¬°), Harry noto la cara de asombro detrás de la careta de frialdad característica del Sly.

-Lo siento profesor yo... no era mi intención hablarle en ese tono.

-Bien pues ya lo hizo—Dijo con tono áspero tratando de romper ese leve tensión que se siente ene el habiente, intento acomodarse mejo pues la espalda le estaba matando, pero al intentar moverse un poco más un latigazo de dolor le hizo emitir un ronco y bajo gemido de dolor.

Harry pronto se apuro y le ayudo acomodando los suaves almohadones de plumas para que el hombre estuviese a gusto, Severus a regañadientes acepto la ayuda dando un escueto gracias.

-De nada

Harry acerco una silla donde se sentó par intentar disculparse Severus trato de imaginarse cada gesto y brillo en ese rostro aun infantil para su edad.

-De verdad profesor lamento todo esto, eche por la borda 6 meses de continuo y ardua preparación... Me quede ahí congelado viendo como Voldemort asesinaba a esos magos... ni si quiera el intenso dolor de mi cicatriz me hizo reaccionar y cuando se acerco a mi dispuesto a terminar lo pospuesto hace dieciséis años... yo... mi instinto me gritaba que levantara la varita y lo mandara directo al infierno... pero profesor yo no puede...

Harry se perdió en la opacidad de las obsidianas, muertas ya nada brilla en ellas y el moreno se sintió aun más despreciable.

-Es mi culpa que usted este ese estado y del todo el caos... permití que Voldmort tomara el ministerio, es mi culpa, es mi maldita culpa...

-Basta de dramatizaciones Potter—Snape habló con frialdad y molesto por las palabras de muchacho—Usted no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido, esta bien tuvo miedo como muchos lo hemos sentido... Yo no espero que usted sea un héroe, maldición Harry solo quiero que estés preparado para enfrentar tu destino y que lo hagas con la frente en alto.

Harry escucho atónito las palabras de ese hombre que siempre lo miraba con ardid, él que siempre le recordó quien era y nunca le inflo el ego, siempre lo mantuvo con los pies en la tierra, si Severus Snape nunca lo trato como un ser supremo... 

Y por eso siempre le miró con odio si pero también con admiración y respeto, su corazón ahora late a mil por hora y las ganas de abrazarse a esa persona quemándole a flor de piel... solo soltando un gracias.

-No hay porque darlas, ahora si me disculpa retírese, no seré su profesor este curso pero aun puedo mandarlo a detención.

El chico se levanto coloco la silla en su lugar y antes de desaparecer bajo la capa de su padre giro medio cuerpo y le hablo con un tono más alegre.

-Vendré mañana, le pediré licencia al profesor Dumbledore y a madame Pomfrey pera que sea a la hora de la comida y durante la merienda, no es bueno que me desvele y usted no le haría bien, buenas noches profesor.

-Eso si que no... Potter me escucha no voy a...  —No pudo terminar la frase pues esta murió en sus labios al escucharse la puerta cerrarse—Maldito muchacho... —Dijo cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

El moreno llegó sin contratiempos a la torre de los leones, ahora si sentía  podría remendar un poco su error y sanar su culpa, además de pasar mas tiempo con su limoncito...

Nota: Uff y recontra uff si que me quedo largo y eso que tuve que cortarlo sino... Bueno es un placer haber recibido tan nobles  opiniones... (snif snif mi lagrimitas de cocodrilo) las cuales contestare enseguida solo quiero informar que ya tengo BETA uohu, quiero agradecerle a Nynia por ofrecerse en... sacrificio... ujumm perdón es mi venita asesina-psicotica como decía gracias mil gracias linda. Ahora si basta de rollos aquí están los R/R 

Ana Rickman: Que bueno que te gusto esta pequeña falla en mi cabeza, claro que Sevi bomboncito se pondrá bien, pero eso será mas adelante, ya que Harry tendrá que cuidarlo hay ese par me encanta, bueno espero te haya gustado es capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente un beso...

Fenyx: Si!!! Se quedo ciego e invalido, el pobrecito no podrá hacer... algunas travesuras, pero será por poco tiempo, gracias por decir que esta excelente hago lo mejor que puedo para que guste, así que espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios un beso...

Kat basted: No te preocupes por la maldición Clover apenas si puede conjurarse ella solita... Sobre tus preguntas, si Harry vio quien lanzo la maldición y yo se que hizo algo mas que solo ver jajajajaja soy tan mala, espero ya te lo hayas imagina y sino no importa después te enteraras en el fic, si el ojiverde tiene que cuidarlo espero te haya gustado es capitulo, espero subir el capitulo tres antes de que regrese ala universidad un beso gatita... 

Luty Snape: Gracias por el aviso, T-T soy tan despistada que no note en que idioma lo puse pero bueno error corregido, gracias un beso.

Gracias, de verdad sus mensajes me alientan, así que no dejen de pulsar el pequeño botón al final de estas palabrerías...  

Clover: Estamos a dieta o que... dejen sus mensajes o sino Hari comenzara con esas sesiones interminables de psicoterapias donde suelta todos sus dramas... entiéndala necesita que le inflen el ego...

Hari: Pero que estas diciendo!!!! Deja que te atrape copia barata de campanita.....


End file.
